


That's Kinky

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Boners, Desperation, Keith (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Wetting, handjobs, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance had never pinned Keith as a kinky sort of guy, but he's guessing that was probably an incorrect assumption at this point. Even if Keith denied it, his dick said otherwise.Lance blushed at the mere though ofKeith's dick.You know, any other time, he'd be perfectly fine- glad, even- that he'd caused Keith to get horny, but, in the current circumstances, it was really... weird. Just weird.





	That's Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a request on my Tumblr.

Lance sat up on the couch, sipping his water and staring off in a nonspecific direction. And, let's face it, he was _bored_. Everyone was quite split off from each other today, each left to their own devices, and Lance had no clue how to entertain himself.  
Pidge was most likely in her room, tinkering with some technology he could never hope to understand; he assumed Hunk was in the kitchen, like he usually was; Keith was, of course, at the training deck- Lance deduced that it wouldn't really be much different if the guy lived in there; and truthfully, he wasn't really aware of what Shiro was up to.  
Now that his mind had wandered there, he _did_ wonder what Shiro was doing to occupy his time. He was just about to go and check for himself when the sound of sluggish foot steps and heavy panting echoed off the castle walls, reaching his ears. He perked up, wondering who it was.

Keith came trudging into the lounge, flushed and panting, bayard in hand. His skin glistened with sweat, the fabric around his neck and pits darkened with perspiration. He plopped down on the couch, chest inflating with a deep breath as he pushed back black locks that clung to his forehead. He let his bayard clatter carelessly to the floor below and his eyes slipped shut.  
"You look like a wreck." Lance commented, taking another swig of his beverage as he continued to stare at the other. Keith's eyes fluttered open just long enough to glare at him.  
"Yeah, well, at least I was doing something useful with my time." He retorted, wiping the back of his neck. Lance pouted, draining the remaining liquid from the bottle in his hands.  
Keith stood up once again, grabbing his bayard and heading back in the direction he came. "Spar with me." He demanded, looking to Lance.  
Lance quirked an eyebrow, and was about to ask him _why the hell he would do that_ , but was overrided by his own thoughts. He was just looking for something to do, wasn't he? He made a noise of acknowledgment, stood, and stretched before following Keith to the deck.

Once they got there, Lance felt a familiar feeling start to develop in his lower abdomen. He'd drank, what, two bottles of water? In the past fifteen minutes? He groaned inwardly, picking up a weapon so he and Keith could begin their match. No, of course he wasn't going to excuse himself to the restroom right when they had gotten to the deck, that was absurd. Keith was his rival! And, not to mention, his crush. Not that he'd ever admit that to a single soul, though.  
He shook himself out of his thoughts, facing Keith and readying himself in a fighting stance. They charged each other, weapons colliding with a heavy clank of metal that bounced off the castle walls and rang in their ears.  
This continued off and on, grunts of exertion also mixing with other sounds of their match.  
Lance could practically feel the water he drank filtering into his bladder like a machine brewing coffee, and every second he became that much more full. He'd always hated the effect that chugging beverages could have on a person, especially himself, to where it'd hit him all at once, hardly being gradual.

Lance was ripped from his thought train when Keith had effectively knocked him to the ground, a triumphant look gracing his features.  
The impact of his fall to the hard ground jostled his bladder, making him squeeze his thighs together before picking himself back up.  
"That was awful." Keith remarked, furrowing his brow. "I didn't ask you to do this with me just so you could do it half assed."  
Lance gawked at him. "Wow, I'm offended." He joked, picking up his weapon. Keith didn't acknowledge him, only getting back into a fighting stance and waiting for Lance to do the same.

Keith was being serious when he'd commented on Lance not giving it his all. He could see that something was up with him, that he wasn't completely focused. What's worse is that he felt as if he should know what it was. His movements seemed familiar; the way he stumbled as if he was distracted, the way his eyes would widen, and how he'd stop to press his thighs togeth- oh.

_Oh._

It'd finally clicked in Keith's brain what Lance's true problem was, and it made his heart skip a beat. He recognized the subtle movements, the flushed (more than just from exertion) complection, and the way he'd pause to squeeze his legs together, bending at the knees- oh, _dear god,_ Keith was being tortured.  
Sure, Lance was supposedly his _rival_ , or something like that, but there was no way he could doubt the guy's attractiveness. That, paired with the fact that he had a very prominent kink involving desperation and wetting- which, after much research, he'd found was labeled _omorashi_ \- was making him unbelievably horny at the current moment. Thankfully, it hadn't shown through his pants yet, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't think it was verging on that.

He sucked in a sharp breath that sounded similar to a hiss as the air filtered between his teeth, willing himself to think about anything- literally _anything_ \- other than the way Lance would shift on his feet when standing in one spot, or the way he'd grimace in desperation when the impact of their colliding weapons likely jostled his bladder.  
How could he not think of it, though? His prime fetish was being played out right before his eyes, and not to mention by a cute boy. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to run away from or antagonize the situation.

He'd decided he'd do the latter when an idea popped into his head, and he could hardly surpress a grin that threatened to split across his face.  
His weapon collided with Lance's once more, his attacks seeming to have new found motivation, as if someone had lit a fire under him. Oh, how morbid sexual drive can fuel one's endeavors.  
Keith launched himself at Lance in a final attempt, although this time, his objective differed greatly from the one he had previously. He let his bayard _accidentally_ slip, making him stumble forward and his elbow jab Lance right in his lower abdomen. He swore he could feel just how taut Lance's skin was in that area, and that made him want his plan to succeed that much more.

Lance gasped as Keith's elbow drove itself right into his bladder, a spark of pain and desperation crawling up his spine. His weapon clattered to the ground and he doubled over, hands shoved between his legs.  
It was all for naught, though, and he knew it. His fingers grasped uselessly at his crotch, urine beginning to gush through his fingers as he lost his last shreds of control. Warm liquid ran down his legs, splattering onto the floor with deafening volume. He let out a shaky groan of relief as his bladder voided itself, no longer able to hold his volume of pee.  
It felt euphoric- the way the warmth flooded across his thighs, and the feeling of relief coursing through his body. He'd almost enjoy the feeling, he dared to think. Maybe if Keith wasn't there, he would- but he was, and that was a problem. It made him want to cry with embarrassment, but that would just make him even more pathetic than he already was.  
He shivered as the last drops escaped him, his gaze glued to the ground, staring at his puddle.

Keith watched him with an intent gaze, a blush blooming across his face and stretching all the way to the tips of his ears. He swallowed dryly, his breathing shallow as he thanked any god there was that Lance wasn't looking up. Because if the other looked at him now, he's sure he'd never live it down. His pants had gotten so much tighter after watching the scene unfold in front of him, desperately wanting to reach down and palm his crotch.  
There was no way he could do that, though- he might be borderline disgusting enough to purposefully make Lance piss himself for his own morbid enjoyment, but he at least had enough decency not to get off right in front of the guy.  
He knew Lance wouldn't keep looking down forever, though. At some point he'd have to look up and face Keith, and he most likely could never prepare himself for what he'd see.

Lance felt shame wash over him, still staring at his mess below. He didn't want to pick up his gaze and face Keith, lest he probably get laughed at and mocked. None the less, he slowly began to look up, ready to endure a condescending reaction.  
What he saw, though, made every other thought in his mind dissipate. Keith was staring at him awkwardly, a bulge visible in his pants. Lance didn't say anything, he just stared in disbelief, now thinking that maybe the hit to his bladder had been on purpose.  
So, basically, Keith- his crush- was standing in front of him, had just witnessed him pee his pants (caused him to, as well), and found arousal from it.

What. The. _Fuck._

Lance had never pinned Keith as a kinky sort of guy, but he's guessing that was probably an incorrect assumption at this point. Even if Keith denied it, his dick said otherwise.  
Lance blushed at the mere though of _Keith's dick._ You know, any other time, he'd be perfectly fine- glad, even- that he'd caused Keith to get horny, but, in the current circumstances, it was really... weird. Just weird.  
Though he had to admit that it did feel pretty good when he'd lost control- the warmth, the relief- it was almost comparable to an orgasm. So, he guessed he could see why some people would be into it. 

He was so deep in his thoughts, he hardly realized that Keith had begun to walk towards him, his bayard laying forgotten on the ground behind him. Keith got up close him, their noses practically touching. Lance could smell the musk that was wafting from the other as a result of so much of that day's exertion, beads of sweat still dripping from the nape of his neck.  
"That was hot." Keith whispered, and Lance could feel his warm, moist breath on his lips. Lance's heart began to thump in his ribcage. Keith was being really... direct, about all of this.  
"That's kinky." Lance joked, trying to grab for his usual aloof composure. Keith's response was to press his lips against Lance's in a sweet kiss. Lance was sure his eyes bugged out before they ended up slipping shut, melting into the gesture.  
Keith's hand wandered to grope at Lance's wet jeans, the moisture seeping into his glove. Lance jumped slightly, but didn't oppose.  
He could feel Keith's hard member pressing into the side of hip as he deepened the kiss, the air around them becoming hot with arousal. 

Lance got the strange feeling the Keith was trying to dominate him; the way he'd taken so much charge, and how he was working at his crotch. Lance didn't like that, not one bit.  
The weight seemed to have shifted, Lance leaning forward and swatting Keith's hand away. He bit Keith's lip, eliciting a muffled yelp from him, Lance taking that chance to dart his tongue inside Keith's mouth.  
He ran his tongue across Keith's teeth, all the while grinding his hips against Keith's, his wet jeans rubbing against the fabric of the other's thin pants.  
Keith moaned into Lance's mouth as he felt the dampness transfer through the fabric, his cock throbbing for attention. Lance obliged, hooking his fingers under Keith's waistband and pulling it down in one swift motion, letting the other's erection spring free. Lance wrapped his hand around Keith's hardened dick, swiping the bit of pre-come that had beaded at his slit and using it to lubricate his endeavors. He began pumping down his length, and Keith's hips bucked in agreement, thrusting into his hand with something Lance thought to sound as a mixture between a whine and a moan. 

Keith's hips moved bad and forth, essentially fucking Lance's hand. Lance began to kiss down his neck, sucking and nipping the skin so it bloomed with a dark hickeys.  
Heat pooled in Keith's stomach, saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth as he approached his climax. "L-Lance, I'm g-" He choked out before releasing onto Lance's shirt, speckling it with white. He went limp in the other's grasp, panting against his shoulder. 

"All that 'cause I pissed my pants?" Lance teased in his ear and Keith glared at him.  
"Shut up or I won't help you." Keith remarked, referring to Lance's own bulge that had developed. 

So, Lance held his tongue.


End file.
